<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise Found by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681548">Paradise Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s06e15 Paradise Lost, F/M, Gen, Hinted Jack and Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't leave people behind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack O'Neill &amp; SG-1 Team, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>characters are not mine belong to stargate!</p><p>Those of you interested I posted a second chapter of Froot Loops--so much for being a one shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Day Two</span>
</p><p>“Jack you know as well as I do, military procedure dictates—”</p><p>“You really are a rats ass Maybourne, I’m telling you Carter will get us out of here.”</p><p>“You really think because she built a little bit of technology that she’ll—”</p><p>“She’ll figure it out.” Jack said with certainty.</p><p>“What if she doesn’t?”</p><p>“She will.”</p><p>Maybourne took a deep breath “You know I don’t know what makes you think she’ll find us.”</p><p>Jack shrugged, a promise is a promise she’d shown him plenty of times by now “We don’t leave people behind.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Rescue day</span>
</p><p>Jack smiled as SG-1 approached for all he missed Daniel, even seeing Jonas at this moment was a relief, beside him were Teal’c and Sam.</p><p>“What took you so long?” he said with a smile to them.</p><p>As SG-1 approached Sam looked first at Jack then Maybourne.</p><p>“He’s not much of a camper.” Jack said in a tone of pity for him, Sam smiled and dipped her head.</p><p>“O’Neill,” Teal’c said “You have been much missed.” He said with a pointed look towards Sam.</p><p>Jack understood and nodded “C’mere, all of you.” He said to them. He carefully surrounded himself with his team Teal’c took position at his side while it allowed Jack to wrap his arms around Sam her arms went around Jack and Teal’c as Jonas came in from the side. Jack dipped his head for a moment into her neck and whispered to her “I knew you’d come.”</p><p>All but Jack and Sam broke the hug to start with, Jack’s arm still around Sam as she turned and looked at the man on the ground. “There’s a plant here with hallucinogenic properties, we thought was harmless, it worked so gradually.” Jack chuckled. “I worked myself off it—he didn’t fare so well.”</p><p>“Are you alright sir?” Sam asked him. Checking him for injuries.</p><p>“Oh I’m just fine.” He said taking her hands in his to stop her unintentionally feeling him up “Even better now you’re here.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a bit too close for a superior officer Jack?” Maybourne mumbled.</p><p>Sam turned around to look at him her body pressed against Jack’s.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Jack told him sarcastically, Sam looking down at Maybourne with pity “You’re still hallucinating Harry.”</p><p>“Samantha Carter hugging you is not the way I would hallucinate her.” Maybourne claimed suggestively, which made Sam uncomfortably step away.</p><p>“Its not the way I would either Harry,” he growled at the man “yet here we are.”</p><p>Jack looked up and into her eyes, he gave her a small shrug and enough of a small smile to pass just between them. “Let’s find you some place nice Harry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>